


Muggle for a day

by ShinningDiamond



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Humor, Lime, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9342185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinningDiamond/pseuds/ShinningDiamond
Summary: You are a wizard that decided to be a muggle for a day. To put it bluntly, you are drunk, and need a ride home. This is a lime, so like half a smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time I write about Newt, so I hope that I portrayed his character correctly. Oh and this is a reader insert. Once again this is a lime. Shout-out to my main hoe god inspiring me to write this! Enjoy!

The music boomed throughout the drug stained room. Sweaty bodies grinded against each other in the tightly packed room. Someone was roaming their large hands all over your body, invading your personal space, the alcohol made you numb to it all. It all seemed like a blur to you, shouts of joyful screams from unknown girls echoed in your mind. The more you walked, the quieter their screeches became, so you pushed through the crowd. Somehow you ended up outside of the muggle bar, stumbling along the dirty sidewalk. You stupidly left your wand home, so that left you a defenseless wizard who couldn't get home. Rounding the corner you saw a group of tall shaped figures, each one smoking a chain of unknown substances. "I need a ride" you whisper. Against any better judgment that you would've made if you were sober, getting a ride from strangers seemed to be the best option for you. 

The group of figures didn't seem to hear you, so you slowly approached them, finally figuring out that they were men, wizard men in fact. This little discovery of yours left you figuratively leaping for joy. Repeating your previous statement, you belched out "I neeedd a riDe". The tall men glanced at you, seeing only a helpless girl, and not one of their own kind. "You muggles sure are loud", the man in the left complained. This statement left you appalled. "I am a wizzard and I need a ride home" you say with a pout on your lips. 

"You are?" Challenged the man on your right. "Then prove it".

Completely knowing that you were useless without your wand, you racked your brain for solutions, none of which were smart. "Bloody hell, if I can't perform magic, then maybe I can make them laugh" you thought. 

Confidently setting yourself straight up in front of them, you put on your most dazzling smile that you could muster up in your current drunken state. You were given complete attention of the gentlemen in front of you. Raising up your arms high in the air, you twist your fingers in a twirling manner. Talking a deep breath you say "abrakadabra!" Twirling around in a complete circle, you point your fingers to the ground and shout "Make-us-pancakeus". 

Not wanting to look the men in the eyes, you stayed in your position, eyes facing your shoes. You were afraid that you hadn't amused the men, but to your luck they burst out laughing. You look up to see them hunched over their knees, trying to catch their breath between loud laughs. As insulting it was to be laughed at, you were proud that you had accomplished your goal. Waiting for them to calm down a bit, you leaned against the wall of the dirty building, and watch them laugh. Taking in the features of the men, you caught sight of a fluffy bush of hair in the corner of the alley. He seemed younger than the rest, and you watched him as he tried to stop his chuckles from escaping his lips, smile lines were clearly present on his face. You smiled at how he tried to repress his laughter, only to fail in the end. 

Your focus was once again brought to the men in the front, when they seemed calm enough. "You sure are funny for a muggle. We will do you a solid by allowing the young man over there to take you home". The man pointed to where the boy with hair of curls and dimples stood. The boy looked at them with worried big eyes, not used to doing errands for them. "That there is a bright, sensible man, named newt", said one of the men. You smile brightly at Newt, glad to finally know his name. 

"So you will be the one who will take me home then" you question in a flirtatious manner. He nervously gulped, and shook his head in confirmation. 

Smirking at the boy, you skip towards him only to lean in close to his ear to whisper your address to him. Just to see what reaction you would get from him you blew quick air in his ear, giggling when he flinched at the contact and then turned bright red. 

Newt quickly walked ahead of you, hailing a cab instead of warping you to your home. You guessed that he didn't believe that your were a wizard, though you can't blame him after the stunt you pulled. You playfully jumped in the backseat, pulling him along with you, practically sitting on him when the taxi took off. Newt seemed extremely flustered, so you quickly leaned in to peck his cheek, giving your self a little victory cheer when he, once again, turned bright red. Satisfied with his reaction, you slide yourself to the other side of the taxi, completely ignoring the blushing Newt, failing concealing your smile.

Once you made it to your home you urged him to come inside for some tea, in which he tried to refuse, but ended up obeying your wishes when you dragged him inside your home. "So Newt, what kind of tea do you want?"

"I think that I should really make the tea. You still seem a bit off" Newt insisted. Not wanting to argue with him, you simply smiled and pointed the kitchen. He scrambled off to make you both tea, and you sat down low on the couch, causing your dress to rise up a great sum up your legs. "You know I never really got your name" newt says while walking into the room. Immediately his eyes glace at your exposed legs, causing you to cross them in embarrassment. 

"I-i should get going" he says with extreme nervousness. He starts to walk to the front door, not waiting your response. You shoot up from the couch and quickly cross the room to grab his arm. "Give me your number", you say.

"What?!"

"I said, give me your number" you say in a flirtatious way, smiling brightly up at him. Only he wasn't looking at your face. His eyes were set on your underwear that was peaking out of your dress, causing him to blush for the umpteenth time today. Noticing where his eyes were set, you smirked, hatching up a quick plan.

"Give me your number or I'll take off my dress" you threaten. Newt shifts his gaze to your eyes, seeming extremely worried, but defiant. You see this defiance, and challenge him by slowly raising up your white dress, causing him to fidget in your hold. Your dress makes it all the way to your mid stomach when you whisper "Newt" in the most seductive way you could muster. 

 

His eyes strained themselves to keep them on your face, and not to glance down. He let out a strangled breath, face completely a rosy red. "Fine I'll do it!" You slide your hands to the rim of your lace panties, playing with the edge of them. "Do what" you question with an ever present smirk.

"I-I'll give you my number".

You smile, whispering a quick thank you, before leaning in to press your lips to his, wanting more than just his number.


End file.
